Of Hats, Music, and Maracas
by Mikaela's Spade
Summary: You should be dancing, yeah! Dancing yea yea yeah! This silly thing is another side story in the Spade series. Again, Leo-centric, and hopefully fun. Reviews would be most appreciated, thank you! The Spade


Disclaimer: Okay, like always, they're not mine, despite all my please to the cartoon gods for the TMNT. I do, however, own the Original Characters and The Lizard Lounge. Since I had a few reviews wanting to see the salsa…. Here goes! Oh, and I'm switching perspectives. Instead of Mikaela's viewpoint, I'm going to make it 3d person.

Another short story from the Spade factory!

Leonardo sighed. His garden on top of Mikaela's apartment complex was flourishing, flowers, plants, and varieties of shrubbery covered almost every inch of space, with narrow walkways in between row after row of vibrant, colorful plant life. Sprinkling water onto a flashy brilliant-yellow sunflower, he smiled. _Mikaela was right._He thought, wandering his sanctuary maze, spraying here and there, _This is what I needed. Getting back to my roots gave me the newfound sense of tranquility I desired._He laughed a little at the unintended pun.

"Hey Leo?" Mikaela called, stepping out onto the wooden deck dressed in a loose, summery t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and slippers. "D'ya want to go with us to the club tonight? Alicia's graduated and is taking over my spot as bartender, so me and the girls are available for chit-chat." She looked pleadingly at him. "Please?"

Leo sighed.

"Mikaela, you know I don't really like clubs… even if they're for us, it still feels strange." He said reasonably. "After all, we've only had a month to get used to our newfound knowledge of the others."

"True," Mikaela conceded, but pressed the matter further, "Still, your brothers are going, and I think it would be an excellent opportunity for you to broaden your circle of friendship." She smiled placatingly, "Besides, You know me, you trust me. Why would I let someone untrustworthy into our midst? You best be out of your mind thinking that!"

The blue masked turtle (who was wearing a straw hat and apron to conceal himself from prying eyes) considered. Mikaela could see the turmoil within. He didn't want to let his brothers go by themselves, as he felt responsible for them, but he himself didn't want to go. He had this strange dread of crowds, he had discovered earlier on in life.

Finally, a decision.

"Okay, Mika," He resolved, looking a tad unhappy, "I'll go. When and where will we meet you all?"

Mikaela (Mika for short) beamed.

"Oh, just outside the club entrance okay?" She chirped, then cocked her head, frowning, "You still remember where it is, correct?"

"Yes we do." Leonardo replied, his sinking feeling growing stronger by the minute.

"Excellent!" She exulted, running back into the apartment, "See ya there at eight!"

_Oh man, do I have got a bad feeling about this…_

Leonardo found himself and his brothers waiting outside the secret entrance to the Lizard Lounge Club, waiting for the ladies to show up. A few minutes later the sound of happy-go-lucky female chatter reached their ears, and a few moments after that, three figures turned the corner of the alleyway in which they were standing in.

"Hey ladies, how's it hanging?" Mikey grinned fantastically as the three women came further into the light. All looked dressed to part, glitzy and sparkly in different combinations of sequined tops or skirts or pants. Ana was the first to break the ice.

**Hey! **She beamed, radiating excitement. **Are y'all ready for the dance?**

Donnie looked confused, and Raph looked… well, happy for a change. Maybe it was Gabriella, Lua's winged daughter. She had a tendency to coax more friendliness and smiles out of him than the others. Ana thought it was cute.

"Ana, what dance are you talking about?" Donnie asked, as Mikey got playfully thwapped by Mika for deliberately checking her out, whistle and all.

**The Latin dance-off we had scheduled for tonight… **She trailed off, a pout forming. **Don't tell me you forgot, Donnie!**

"Eh, well…" Donnie shrugged.

"Why're we still out here?" Raph said impatiently, wanting to get inside and chill with Gabriella and her bro Azriel. "Let's go, dance or no damn dance!"

"Raph!" Leonardo admonished, "Do you have to swear when there are ladies present!"

Raph just rolled his eyes. Ana's eyes sparkled, though her face remained impassive as she pushed the panel inward. Lily stood lookout as they all darted down the staircase to the steel door. Once all were inside and a final scan of the perimeter was done, Lily pulled the panel shut behind her.

"FRAAAAAANKIEEEE!" Ana squealed through the panel. The door swung open and a jovial Frankie Gordon pulled em in for hugs and raffle tickets.

"Heya, Toitle bois!" He exclaimed, wringing their hands, thumping chests with Raph. "Long time no see, eh?" he laughed, all two hundred something pounds of human/frog shaking with genial humor. "Enjoy da dance, but no funny biz, eh? Get on!" Frankie jibed, gently shoving the crowd to the archway leading to the dance hall.

Leo was impressed. A tremendous effort seemed to have gone into setting the place up to appear like a Spanish Hacienda, palm trees, décor and all! Streamers and chili lights hung from the ceiling and twinkling lights abounded in all directions.

"Dudes, this so totally rocks!" Mikey cried, heading over to an empty table. Almost all of them were full of mutants, humans, and mixes, all laughing and joking, having a grand old time, waiting for the fiesta to begin. Some male mutants were wearing sombreros, and the female mutants were dressed in latin-resembling finery. While they were seating themselves, Mika went to Alicia to order a round of margaritas, the traditional fiesta night drink.

Leonardo and his brothers looked spiffy in their new getup, thanks to the fashion advice from Azriel and Jesus, a black panther humanoid with a great deal of persuasive charm, and an even greater amount of style. Azriel was like his sister, human in appearance, but with a small beak, talons, and wings.

A flurry of trumpets silenced the group as a figure walked on the DJ stage, cloaked in shadow. The figure paused, and as a startlingly cheery and bright beat was struck up, the light revealed it to be none other than Lua, the peacock/human, tail flared open and a glittery dress accentuating her human figure.

"Aiiiiiiiiiyaiyaiyai!" She sang out, raising her arms to the crowd, most of which started tapping their feet to the music. Taking the microphone, "Are you all ready for La Fiesta-aaaa!"

The crowd roared it's approval, and the turtles (minus one Raphael, who was chatting avidly with Gabriella and her bro.) found themselves tapping along to the music with the best of them, cheering.

"Okay, la!" Lua shouted exuberantly, pulling a card off the DJ stand. "Okay Senhors y Senhoritas, the plan is!" She glanced down the card, "We have an open dance hour, then dinner and refreshments, then we have LA DANCE OFF! Aaaaaarrrriba, aiy yai yai ya-ha!" With a flourish, she started swaying and stepping to the thrilling Latin music the DJ, Jesus Cortez, was spinning; a combination of trance, techno, classic, and modern Latin.

Some mutants rose and started to dance, swaying, gyrating, dancing in the sensual manner of the Latin origin. Donnie was entranced, that is, until Lillian took his hand and led him to the dance floor for a quick lesson in modern dance. Mikey cheered his brother on, before wiggling his eyebrows at Mika.

"Mikey, you are such a charmer! If you don't stop, I'm gonna be charmed to death!" She cried, as they weaved their way to the dance floor to cut a rug with the rest of them. Neither could dance very well, but didn't care when they were both looking like dance class rejects.

_They make a cute picture._ Leo thought, with a fleeting smile. Then he glanced around, noting Anastasia's absence. _Where'd Ana go?_ He wondered, now realizing he was the only one sitting at their table, feeling like a fool.

**Leo, sweetie, why don't you go ask one of the ladies to dance?** Ana suggested, drumming her fingers on the counter of the bar where she was parked. **I don't want to see all those lessons I gave you go to waste! Why keep them a secret any longer?**

Leo gulped.

_She's right._ he mused, agitated and embarrassed. _Here goes nothing…_

Several hours later, after Leonardo proved himself to be a fairly good dance partner, after Mikey managed to step on all of Mika's toes, earning a half-hours worth of icy glares, after Donnie and Lily wandered off to the library to play chess, Lua took up the microphone again.

"Ai yai!" She shrilled cheerily, "Such wonderful dancing!" She grinned, "Now that we're all fat and full from the feast, we will now discover who are the real champion dancers! All partners please be prepared to show your skills!"

**That means us, Leo**

Leonardo spluttered into his drink, a coughing fit ensuing.

"_WHAT_?" He cried, earning a few strange glances from nearby tables.

**Heh heh, oops, sorry.** Ana snickered, not sounding sorry at all. **Guess I forgot to tell you! We're number six, so be ready!**

_Oh Gods, I've died and gone to hell!_

After a few stellar performances, number six was drawn. Sweating bullets, leo loosened his collar, snapped back two shots of Parrot Bay, and strode to the dance floor like a man on his way to the noose.

**Just relax, Leo. **Ana gently thought directed only to him, as she took her position opposite of him. **Relax, and let it flow. Remember what I've been teaching you; dance is no different than your ninjitsu! Let it flow, don't use your conscious mind!**

The music started. A smooth, jazzy rendition of a classic Spanish melody washed over the crowd, hushed as the two began their routine. It was a simple one, but made so much more because of the grace and poise of it's debutantes.

Leonardo took the lead, as a man was expected to, with firmness, directing his partner through the motions, swaying, dipping, and twirling, yet still managing to retain the sensualness of salsa. Ana performed her part, arching her back in the dips to almost impossible degrees, twirling faster than the eye could follow, and adding to the sensuality by adding the caresses and motions one was expected to perform as a good partner.

Mike, Don, and Raph were speechless.

"Dude, Leo is looking so awesome out there. How does he know how to dance like that?" Mikey breathed, amazed at the skill his brother was displaying. Donnie gulped, the blatant sexuality of the dance throwing him to a loop.

"No idea, Mikey." He murmured, feeling Lily squeeze his hand reproachfully. "I had no idea Leo knew how to dance! He's like the last person you'd expect to! After all, he's all about the Ninja way of life…"

"Nah, I knew." Raph spoke up, his arm entwined with Gabriella- both sets of eyes riveted on their 'fearless' leader. "Gabriella here mentioned he'd been taking lessons from Anastasia in secret. Seems he was embarrassed or somethin' if we knew." Raphael chuckled, "Not that I blame him. I'm sure Mikey over there would bug him about it every chance he got."

"I'm right here, Raphie!" Mikey growled, annoyed.

"Don't call me Raphie." Raphael shot back.

"Hush, guys!" Gabriella edged in, "They're finishing… oh wow, Raphael, your brother is awesome!" her arm squeezed tighter on Raph's. "Not as awesome as you, though." She jibed, with a wink. Raphael simply grunted and squeezed back, his way of accepting her genial barbs.

His mind was whirling. He felt almost drunk on the effects of this dance, and the skill that his partner was showing. With a flourish, the two ended with Leonardo lifting Anastasia up, spinning her about, and dipping her, her head almost touching the floor, one leg hooked around his waist- and him bent low over her, one arm cradling her spine, the other extended out behind him.

Silence reigned for a good ten seconds, before the entire club erupted in cheers, louder than those before them. Leo and Ana extracted themselves from their pose, not before a long, silent look was exchanged. Ana's lips quirked as Leo flushed.

"WOO! GO BRO!" They heard Mikey yell over the din. They saw him on a table whistling and cheering, Mikaela harping at him to get him off before he fell, Raph and Gabriella giving the thumbs up and clapping.

**I told you that you'd be fine. You did wonderful!** Ana praised, grasping for his hand, smiling. **Congratulations Leonardo, you're a dancer.**

Leo only burned more, and Lua took the stage once more.

"Ai yai! We have los resultas!" She trilled in badly mangled Spanish. "The winners are….. ANASTASIA WILLIAMS AND LEONARDO……-"

"HAMATO" Mikey yelled, breaking the silence.

"- AND LEONARDO HAMATO!" Lua cheered, and the Lizard Lounge practically exploded in cheers, whistles, and shouts of praise.

Jesus and Azriel presented the winners with flowers and a small trophy, and before Leo could protest, Azriel jammed a clashingly bright sombrero onto his head, much to his chagrin, and much to the audiences' amusement.

After the party settled down, they regrouped with the others at their table. Leonardo was still fairly pink, but Ana was beaming sunshine and rainbows, chattering happily with Mikaela, Gabriella, and Lillian, all gushing over her performance. The males were on their own side of the table, sipping on drinks, or water in Leo's case.

"Dude, that was awesome." Mikey smiled, gripping his brother's hand. "You've got my respect as a fellow dancer."

"Thanks Mikey." Leo murmured, not unkindly, shaking his hand. Donnie clapped him on the back repeatedly.

"Leo, I have seriously re thought my analysis of you." He laughed. "You're not as uptight as my testing proved you to be!" Leo chuckled weakly.

"Donnie, that was lame."

"Oh, shut up, Mikey."

Raphael was silent for a few moments, simply regarding his brother.

"Y'know Leo, I think I can get used to the new, looser, not so stick-up-the-ass you I saw tonight." He grinned, reaching across to shake. "Good job bro, I'm proud o' ya."

And the night danced on.

A/N: Yeah, kind of a lame ending, I know. I like it still!


End file.
